


Saved by obsession

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Having an investigation go left is nothing new to them but being released by someone they don't know? That's new for all of them. Tim's lost to why.





	Saved by obsession

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of something from a WIP of mine but I really wanted to play a bit and have fun

Tim was not exactly bothered or scared when they got discovered investigating the facility. There had been a really high chance of this happening when they had talked about the mission. He had been unbothered when thinking about it and when the big lights flashed down on him he remained the same. This place was not Gotham and all of them had seen worse.

“I hope they have high quality handcuffs.” Dick grinned as the security tried to swarm them. Tim eyed the guns trained on them even as he glanced around the place. He knew they could not shoot wildly. The vats and tubes they wanted to protect cost a pretty penny. No one was going to shoot for shooting sake no matter how much they wanted to get them gone.

“If they have high quality anything I’ll be impressed.” Jason had his guns out already and he was just as unbothered as the rest of them. When it came to security that was. When it came to the thing they had come here to investigate? He was willing to bet that Jason was just as pissed off as the rest of them.

Bruce had caught a rumour and sent them to take a look. What was going on in this place was beyond anything Tim had ever see so far. And he had helped bust Kon out of the labs. He had seen some stuff in his time but what these people were doing to the meta humans? If Jason let the creeps live it would be a miracle.

“Who the fuck are you!” A voice came from above and Tim glanced up. an older man, late fifties glared down at them surrounded by a few security. “Sneaking around in those clothes. Do you know where you are? Do you know who I am? This is my place!” He roared down at them. Tim noted how flushed he was as he yelled. “Intruders? Messing with our products? Who the hell are you freaks?”

“Uncle.” The cold voice caught Tim’s attention. This man had to be around Jason’s age or a little younger. He sounded the same as the other man, looked the same too but he seemed so cold. “This place.” The man sounded bitter. “What the hell is this?”

“If you play it safe we won’t have control and we won’t have power!” The older man barked at the younger one. They faced each other on the catwalk above. “I keep telling you that in this world you need to take risk and get power! Our name is on the line! Who cares about a few freaks?”

“Because people will sniff around and we don’t need that!” The younger man barked back as he glanced down at them. Tim watched his eyes move from Jason, to Dick before it lingered on him. Then the man swore. “You bring trouble on our doorstep that we don’t need! I told you this shit was off limits!” The gun shot actually took Tim by surprise. The man never once looked away from him.

“Fuck.” Jason hissed as the older man fell over the catwalk. Tim expected it to be a bloodbath from there but the security just shifted around instead.

“Lower your weapons! They are more trouble than it’s worth.” The man leaned on the railing before he shook his head. “And shut down this disgusting fucking facility. Everyone who gave any sort of green light? I want to see them in my office. Anyone who let my uncle go this far.”

“I don’t know him.” Dick murmured as the guns were slowly lowered. “But I think he knows us? He know you Hood?”

“We’ve stumbled on some sort of crime family and if he isn’t the leader?” Jason nodded to where the man had headed towards the stairs. Tim took notice of his long brown hair as he descended. “I’ll work with the brat.”

“He just killed his family. He’s dangerous.” Tim murmured. “But he seems to be on our side at least.” He fell silent as around them the security ignored them and the Leader approached them. Tim knew he was not imagining the dead eyes the man had.

“Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin.” The man murmured as he tucked away his gun. “I can guess why you’re here.” He never gave a glance to the body of his family member. “I’m letting them go. If you know any programs I can send the mutants too. Let me know.” He gave a look of distaste to the tubes. “Idiots.” He muttered under his breath.

“Gotham reaches that far?” Tim questioned. He had to because they were a whole continent away from Gotham and this man had recognized them on sight. “And you could have just killed us too as a clean up.”

“No I can’t.” The man snorted. His golden eyes held Tim captive. “I can’t lay a single finger on you.” He gritted out. “I’m not fond of you but I can’t let you get killed on my turf either.”

“You know us?” Dick sounded just as confused as Tim felt. “Are you indebted to Batman or-“

“This is the first time I’ve met Gotham heroes.” The man’s eyes moved to Jason before his lip curled. “Even though I’m like this. I have people I know. I’m not fond of you.” His gaze moved back to Tim. “But I’m not going to fuck myself up either by getting rid of you either.”

“You have… a problem with us beyond the obvious?” Jason sounded half amused half confused. “Beyond you being a crime boss and you know. us helping people. Trying to stay uncorrupted. Because you seem to hate us on some personal shit.”

“Because.” The man gritted. “I do dislike you.” He faced Tim then before he shook his head. “It’s because of you.” He hissed “That he’ll never come back to me.” The loss in his tone made Tim’s heart plummet just slightly. “I’m not the best person but I have my good days. I do try to lend a hand now and again. You need connections.” His golden eyes showed his sorrow. “But because of you and the rest of you… he’s never going to come back to me. He won’t stay.” The man closed his eyes before he turned around. “Go back to Gotham. If there’s a problem on my streets? Try to let me know first.” His tone was cold as he strode away.

“Robin what did you do!” Dick hissed. Jason was giving him a look that Tim could feel from the motorcycle helmet. Tim was just confused.

“I have no clue what I did.” Tim hissed. “I have no idea what he’s talking about! Or who!” Who the hell did he know that flirted with the dark side and had the ability to bewitch people to this- “Oh.” He murmured. “Uh?” He blinked at the man’s back. “Um.”

“So you do know.” Jason snorted. “We’re talking about this in the jet back.”

X

Sunlight brought a visitor to the Kyriakos villa. Not by car or boat or helicopter. The visitor landed on the balcony with their boots and pushed open the glass doors easily. Leon was half drunk by the fireplace when the door opened.

“Thank you.” Kon-El said softly as he stood in the doorway. “You didn’t have to do all of that. You didn’t have to save them.” He said softly. “But you did.”

“They were metas.” Leon swirled the drink in his glass. “Like you. Wasn’t going to let that outsider bastard fucking farm them.” He slumped further in his chair as he blinked at Kon. “They are prettier in person.” His voice was bitter. “Must be nice to fight by their side.” He looked away from Kon. “I miss you.”

“I still care for you.” Kon said softly. “But I can’t stay here and you know this.” He paused before he sighed. “I was going to ask you about the metas but you figured it out first. Everyone did so I couldn’t stop this.” He said softly. “But thanks for lending a hand. You didn’t have to do that.”

“But I did… because I care Kon.” Leon got to his feet and stumbled before he got his balance figured out he moved to Kon before he gently reached out. “No matter what I always will. I miss you.” He stressed. “I wish you could come back.” His hand fell to his side. “But I know you won’t. You made your decision.” He turned back towards his chair and picked up the whiskey bottle along the way.

It was true, Kon had decided. Even though there was little chance of his feelings being returned he had decided to face them and the truth of his life. Staying with Leon and staying Superboy at the same time was impossible. So he had left. He missed his friend dearly. He missed it all but he could remain strong. Even though he felt pain for Leon. Lex had warned him before about these connections and Kon now was understanding his words.


End file.
